jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Untitled
Many Ranma ½ works of sometimes never acquire a title for a variety of reasons and are either listed in the under a descriptor the writer has given the story (such as "A Teaser") or, if no such descriptor exists, as "Untitled". Below is the list of such fanfics that are featured in the wikia (with, where available, a description): "Descriptor" *"A Funny Insert Fic" - by April Cranmer *"An Alternaverse?" - by Ronny Hedin *"The Bets that Didn't Make it Fic" - by Gregg Sharp *"Chapter 2: Side Story" - by Aaron Moorman *"Christmas Cheer from Sunhawk" - by Shea McIntee *"The Clan Chapter 19 (April Fools)" - by Christopher Jones *"Clothes Make the... Part 7 (April Fools)" - by Nicholas W. Leifker *"Concepts" - by Gregg Sharp *"Continuation of a Mushroom" - by Gregg Sharp *"Crossovers that Should Never Be Done" - by Jim Robert Bader *"DragonBall Interlude" - by Francis Bourque *"The FanFicronomicon" - by David Crawford *"Fatora and Alielle Finish "Hearts and Minds"" - by Bert Miller *"Fic We Can't Come Up with a Title For" - by Gary Kleppe *"A Few Moments Behind the Scenes" - by Erin Mills *"Fusions that Should Never Be" - by Jim Robert Bader *"Genma & Soun Write a Fanfic" - by Scott K. Jamison: The two fathers try their hands at ending the series.''Description from Internet Archive record of SKJAM!'s Fanfic Page *"A Girl Days Spamfic" - by Robert Haynie Jr.: ''In an alternate Girl Days universe, Principal Kuno sees the fight between Ranma and Big Pocky. He gets inspired...''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *"Halo Concept" - by Ozzallos *"Hands Up, Everyone Who Saw This Coming" - by Scott K. Jamison *"Hiroshi and Daisuke Finish "Hearts of Ice"" - by Gary Kleppe: ''Hiroshi and Daisuke decide to finish Hearts of Ice ''in their own style. Of course that might not be quite as Krista might envision...''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *"Ill Met by Starlight: The Lemon" - by Lara L. Bartram *"Kun-chan and White Wolf's Hentai Fic" - by Caroline Ann Seawright and White Wolf *"A Little Sense? Ending 3" - by Deric Wilson *"A Long Period of Waiting of Several Months (Scamfic)" - by Matthew Trotter *"Megacrossover Spamfic" - by Florencio B. de la Merced Jr. *"More Stupid Crossovers" - by Richard D. Lawson *"The More Things Change: The Lemon" - by Lara L. Bartram *"My Entry in the FFML Character Revenge Fics" - by Ken Arromdee *"Mystery Fusion #4" - Brian Randall *"Mystery Fusion #9" - Brian Randall *"Mystery Fusion #11" - Brian Randall *"Mystery Fusion #12" - Brian Randall *"Mystery Fusion #19" - Brian Randall *"Nabiki/Kodachi" - by Gary Kleppe *"Nightmarish Crossovers" - by Video Game Addicted Person *"No Title!" - by Michael H. Chen *"No Title! Part 2" - by Rojan *"Old Fanfic Number 4" - by Benjamin McCrillis *"One-Syllable Fic" - by Nicholas W. Leifker *"Over the Clouds Side Story" - by William F. Rose *"Ranma ½/Birdy the Mighty Teaser" - by Steve Pardue *"Ranma ½ Generic Fanfic" - by Richard David Beaubien *"A Ranma ½ Koan" by Andrew Eoff: ''Ranma ponders on a koan. What was behind the door, the lady or the tiger?''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *"Ranma ½ Round Robin" - by ???? *"Ranma Hentai Round Robin" - by April Cranmer, H. Torrance Griffin, and rayd30 *"Ranma/Macross" - by Ragun Paul Moody *"Ranma/Super Deformed Double Feature" - by Myungsu Suh *"RZ½" - by Greg Housley *"Scenes from an Unfinished Work" - by Kevin D. Hammel: ''When Nodoka first appears at the Tendo Dojo, looking for her husband and child, Ranma must confront the truth about her past. She was born a girl and only became a boy a few years later. Initially denying it, both she and Akane must come to terms with this new truth, and what it means for them.''Description from The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *"Scenes from the Cutting-Room Floor" - by Brian Payne *"Selected Story Ideas" - by Christopher Jones *"Seppukku Blast Side Story" - by Robert Pattillo *"Serenity Concept" - by Ozzallos *"Side Story" - by Richard D. Lawson *"Side-Story One" - by Jim Robert Bader: ''The fight is over and the Multiverse has once again been saved by Ranko and her intrepid band of paratime Sibs and Hangers-on, but what do you do to savor such a victory? Do you go to Disneyland? Well...not quite! You see, there is this certain little restaurant on a particular timeline that Ranko brings her friends so they can properly have a "Party..." and where better to have a "Grudge Match" with Silver Saotome than in a place where victory really does tastes as sweet as honey...''Description from Jim Bader's Fanfics *"The Start of a Story" - by David J. Eddy *"Strange Xovers" - by Gregg Sharp *"Stupid Crossover" - by Richard D. Lawson *"Sunhawk's Challenge" - by Shea McIntee *"A Teaser" - by Lara L. Bartram *"Two Types of Liars Side Story" - by Ragun Paul Moody *"Unlikely Companions Side Interlude" - by David Zhang *"Unnamed" - by Jonathan Ford: ''Ranma has been through a personal hell in a war against the powers of darkness. Somehow, at the end, he was transported to a new world. Will it be a chance to start over, or will he find that he's jumped from the frying pan only to land in the fire?''Description from The Lost Library of Florestica *"Untitled Patchwork Fanfic" - by David A. Tatum *"Untitled Side" - by Lara L. Bartram: ''Another one? Can they do it?''Description from Internet Archive record of Lara's Fanfics *"Warcraft Concept" - by Ozzallos *"The Way Ranma ½ Ought to Be" - by Ryoucilo *"What if the Characters Nobody's Heard of Took Over" - by Ken Arromdee *"What if Ranma Were a Potato?" - by Gary Kleppe *"Why I Write My Fics the Way I Do... or Shampoo and Ukyo Visit" - by Christopher Angel: ''Shampoo and Ukyo come by, wanting to know why I seem to make the same choices in all my fics.''Description from Yggdrasil.org - The Works of Christopher Angel *"Worse Special Feature" - by Scott K. Jamison *"WOT and Ranmaideas" - by Jonathan Ford *"Xmen" - by Ozzallos *"Yet Another 'Ranma as an Orochi Decendant' Fic" - by William F. Rose "No Title" *"Untitled" - by Alan T. Courtright *"Untitled" - by Dark Alpha: ''A camera catches a scene of mystery, and someone, probably Nabiki, goes out of their way to solve the mystery; and what exactly had happened?''Description from Internet Archive record of G3 Fanfic Studio Productions *"Untitled" - by Florencio B. de la Merced Jr. *"Untitled" - by David J. Eddy *"Untitled" - by Eric Hallstrom *"Untitled" - by Ronny Hedin *"Untitled" - by Greg Housley *"Untitled" - by Gary Kleppe *"Untitled" - by Mark K. *"Untitled" - by Benjamin McCrillis *"Untitled" - by Erin Mills *"Untitled" - by Jennifer Morales: ''The tale of Ranma getting on with life after Akane. In the story, he is attending college in California, meets a girl named Shayla and Akane is engaged to Shinnosuke back in Nerima.''Description from Welcome To Jen O Rama! ^_^ *"Untitled" - by Øystein Rambøl *"Untitled" - by Saotome83 *"Untitled" - by Gregg Sharp *"Untitled" - by Gregg Sharp *"Untitled" - by Syithe *"Untitled" - by David A. Tatum *"Untitled" - by Bridget Ellen Wilde *"Untitled" - by Dave Wong *"Untitled" - by X-ile See Also References Category:Jusenkyo Maintenance